


Almost as Icy as Ever

by Planetgirl2



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cass needs a hug, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetgirl2/pseuds/Planetgirl2
Summary: Set immediately after Plus Est En Vous, Cassandra is feeling the events of the day and Eugene happens to stumble upon her.
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Almost as Icy as Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is just an idea I had in my head and wanted to write it! This does contain SPOILERS for the show so you have been warned! This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy!

Today had been a long day. In fact, aside from the time when he literally died, Eugene figured that this was probably the longest day of his life.

In the final battle with Zhan Tiri, Rapunzel and Cassandra had finally managed to unite the sun drop and the moonstone to banish Zhan Tiri back to the realm from which she came. Whichever one that was Eugene did not know and he was too tired to care. In fact, most of the kingdom was too tired to do anything but crawl into bed and call it a day. But unfortunately the battle had left a significant amount of damage throughout the castle as well as parts of the kingdom. After everyone had a chance to breathe, there was a lot of work to be done. Eugene spent the afternoon bandaging and treating injuries from the fight, temporarily relocating those whose homes had been damaged, and most importantly, helping Rapunzel keep Cass out of jail. 

The King had heard about Cassandra’s involvement with Zhan Tiri along with the role she had played in terrorizing his kingdom. Unfortunately, he was showing no inclination of being merciful. Eugene had to be honest, Cassandra wasn’t his favorite person in the world at the moment either. Not that she had ever really been his favorite person - not even close. But he knew how important she was to Rapunzel, and he didn’t think Cass deserved the punishment the king was intending for her. So here he was with Rapunzel and her father doing everything he could to explain to the king that Cassandra did not deserve to go to jail for her actions. It felt like ages ago they were arguing a similar case for Varian, what with him kidnapping the Queen and all. In this situation though, Cass was making Varian look like a saint. However Rapunzel was determined to stand her ground, and Eugene was determined to stand with her. They explained how Zhan Tiri had taken advantage of Cassandra emotionally, and manipulated her to do whatever the wizard wanted. They explained how no one had been seriously injured in the battle, and how Cassandra had been faithful in protecting Rapunzel throughout their journey to the Dark Kingdom. In the end however, it was a point made by Rapunzel that finally persuaded King Frederic. Without Cassandra, Rapunzel never would have been able to defeat Zhan Tiri, simple as that. Whether the King truly agreed that Cassandra had helped save the Kingdom, or was simply too tired to argue with an extremely baggy-eyed Rapunzel, Eugene did not know. 

Finally, after hours of deliberation, the King decided that Cassandra did not have to go to jail, and that her consequences could be decided another time. Eugene and Rapunzel both breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He took one look at his girlfriend and knew it was time to get her in bed as soon as possible. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were droopy, and he wondered how she had even made it this long. He and the Queen escorted her to one of the large guest rooms for her to sleep in since her room had a gaping hole in the wall. It showed a beautiful view of Corona, but she couldn’t stay there tonight. Eugene gave her a reassuring hug and a soft kiss on her temple and prepared to leave her in the Queen’s care for the evening. Just before he could leave she suddenly looked up at him with a concerned look on her face. 

“Oh... Eugene would you mind grabbing my journal from my room? Pascal found it in the rubble today and I don’t want it to get lost in the chaos tomorrow...” Eugene groaned internally because all he really wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for the next four days. It must not have been as internal as he hoped because a guilty look immediately crossed her face. He could tell she felt bad asking him a favor this late in the evening, especially since she looked utterly exhausted and like she could fall asleep any second. However he gave her a reassuring smile and turned down the hall headed towards her room. The castle was dark and quiet, and it would have creeped him out more if he didn’t feel so oddly at peace. It was a moment of solitude after an incredibly long day. As he rounded the corner he thought he heard someone in Rapunzel’s room. There were no guards at her bedroom door tonight, so who could possibly be in there? As he reached for the door he heard it. 

Someone was crying. 

He opened the door hesitantly, not wanting to scare anyone, and then he saw her. On the floor of Rapunzel’s room sat Cassandra. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head was buried in her arms. His heart ached when he saw her body being wracked with sobs, and he could hear her ragged and uneven breaths through the tears. If it had been any other time, Eugene would have turned on his heels and ran in the other direction for fear of Cassandra killing him for witnessing her in such a vulnerable state. But everything about the situation told him that tonight was different. He slowly entered the room and took a few cautious steps to where she sat on the ground. She hadn’t seen him come in and didn’t hear his soft footsteps on the ground as he walked over. Therefore when he gently placed his hand on her shoulder her head snapped up and she leapt to her feet in shock. 

“What do you want- oh..Eu-Eugene! I uh.. didn’t think anyone would be in here I-“ she stuttered and turned away from him as she hastily tried to wipe off the tears from her cheeks. When she turned to face him again she avoided his eyes and spoke angrily, but the pink rims around her eyes and her glistening cheeks betrayed her.

“What do you _want_ Fitzherbert?” she spat. “Here to gloat about how pathetic and weak I am? Well I really don’t want to hear it Fitzidiot so get lost before I pummel you” she threatened. Her tone was angry, but her voice was quivering ever so slightly. 

“What? No- Cass, I was just grabbing something for Rapunzel I had no idea you were in here” he explained. “Uh...are you ok?” He asked dumbly even though the answer was fairly obvious. Cassandra had never been keen on sharing her feelings, _especially_ with him. Eugene was prepared for a stiff punch in the gut and an angry “get away from me Fitzherbert.” He was not prepared for what actually happened.

As soon as the question left his mouth, Cassandra’s bottom lip started to quiver and she was unable to control herself anymore as she buried her face in her hands. A loud sob escaped her lips. “Of course I’m not _okay_ Eugene!” She wailed. “I unleashed an evil sorcerer, hurt a ton of people along the way, and betrayed my best friend in the whole world for something that wasn’t even her fault!” She was beginning to panic and was struggling to breathe as her voice grew ragged and shallow through her tears. 

He had never seen her like this before. In fact, he wondered if she had ever _been _like this before. Cassandra had never been one to seek out comfort from anyone, and Eugene had no idea what would make her feel better.__

____

____

Not knowing what else to do, Eugene placed his hands steadily on her shoulders and gently tugged her into his arms. He honestly expected her to kick him between the legs for trying something like this, but what else could he do? To his surprise, the blow never came. She made no move to hug him back and her arms fell rigidly by her sides, but she made no attempt to leave his embrace. Eugene had never really thought of Cass as small, since she was only a few inches shorter than him and probably just as strong, but something about her now made her seem incredibly small in his embrace. Eugene could hear her trying to steady her breathing as he rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to provide some sort of comfort. While she still did not move her arms from her side, he felt her bury her face deeper into his shoulder. After a few minutes her breathing began to even out, but her tears continued. Eugene felt his shoulder grow wet from what were undoubtedly her tears. He held her for a long time while her sobs continued to echo through Rapunzel’s room and into the chilled night air. 

He had no idea how long they had been standing there and he was reminded of how tired he was when his body started to ache. However, he imagined it was nothing compared to how Cassandra must have been aching. She was never open with her emotions, and Eugene doubted that Cassandra had ever sought comfort from anyone apart from maybe Rapunzel. So the fact that she was allowing _Eugene _of all people to comfort her? He figured that after everything that had happened, even she couldn’t afford to keep things in any longer. Though they spent most of their time bickering, Cassandra was one of Eugene’s closest friends and he decided he would stand here with her as long as she needed. He didn’t really know what else to do, so he began to reassure her without breaking his embrace as he spoke.__

____

____

“You won’t be spending any time in jail you know. Rapunzel and I made sure of it and the King is willing to work something out.” He said gently. 

She said nothing, so he continued. “You did hurt Rapunzel Cass, but she never gave up on you. Everyone in the kingdom is ok, and Zhan Tiri is gone. Besides, we know that a lot of the things you said and did weren’t your fault. You were being manipulated. And we both know better than anyone the pain Gothel can cause, and we’d never blame you for that. Even after everything Rapunzel always hoped you’d come back. She’s already forgiven you.” He assured her. “We both have.” 

He felt her stiffen at his words, and fearing he might have overstepped a boundary, he started to pull away until he felt it. 

Her arms flew up to his back as she hugged him tightly, as if her life depended on it, and she buried her face even deeper into his shoulder. Slightly shocked, Eugene secured his arms back around her shoulders. 

“Thank you Eugene” she whispered so softly into his shoulder he almost missed it. He felt her body relax against his as she loosened her arms slightly and her tears slowly began to subside. Thankfully, because Eugene was near collapse and he could tell Cassandra was too. 

Eugene was the first to slowly pull away and Cassandra met his eyes timidly for the first time that night. They were swollen and puffy, and her cheeks were still shiny with tear tracks, but no new tears fell. She was back in her usual brown tunic and her short black hair was tangled, but she seemed more at peace than he had seen her in a long time. He gave her a small smile. 

“I think it’s about time you and I went off to bed. It’s been a long day and I think we both need about five years of sleep.” To his relief she cracked a small smile and nodded. 

“Yeah I think you’re right. For once.” She looked at him nervously. “Uh Eugene... could do me a favor and don’t mention this to anyone? Especially Rapunzel... she’s got enough going on as it is.” 

He hesitated before he spoke. “...Of course, if that’s what you want.” Eugene wanted to say no, and encourage her to talk things out with Rapunzel, but he knew that would happen when both Cass and Rapunzel were ready. “But do me a favor and try not to keep everything inside ok? No one will see it as a sign of weakness, I promise. And if they do, I’m sure you’ll be able to set them straight.” He smiled at her and went to move towards the door. 

“I’ll do my best. Thanks Eugene. For everything.” 

He winked at her jokingly and picked up Rapunzel’s journal from the floor where he finally spotted it and walked out the door. 

“Goodnight Cass.” 

“Night Fitzidiot.” She echoed as he smiled and walked back down the empty corridor.


End file.
